Battered Love
by Fairytailmaster0504
Summary: The story of a nurse and soldier's love story (This is a AU about two of my original characters Anila and Shant set in modern times)
1. Chapter 1

Death,sounds of gunfire and bombs and the distant sounds of fellow nurses calling out orders and ,rushing around treating wounded soldiers. All things I've gotten used to during my time serving. No matter how upsetting or depressing it was it's my job. I still remember how I got to this point. I had grown up in the slums of India stealing for a a child it was what we as children living on the streets had learned to do at the time to was how we stayed alive.

Thinking back to it I only had one goal back then,to leave India and become a nurse helping people. Living in the slums showed me how horrible everyone suffered everyday. In the orphanage I lived in many of the children suffered from diseases and defects. I wanted to find a way to help better them but I didn't know how. It wasn't until I was 7 years old that I found my calling. One of the elders of the ghetto we stayed in told me about her life as a nurse. As I listened to her every word I became hooked on the idea of being a nurse. So I kept going back to her everyday and she taught me everything she knew about nursing. I studied hard in school and finally got my big break ,when I was offered a scholarship to study overseas in America. I gladly took up the offer and was flown to America.

When I got there, it wasn't easy fitting in with others at first,but the more I interacted with others the more I got used to the environment. I got into a good medical school and graduated top in my class. I then got recruited to work in the Military's medical field and that's what brings me to now. "Anila stop daydreaming and help us out" one of the nurses called out while passing me. I sighed as I put on some gloves and headed to a soldier who had been shot in the arm . I proceeded to take out the bullet and disinfected the wound. Once I was done I bandaged him up and went on to another solider. 'When will all this violence end' I thought before completely engrossing myself in my work.

(Meanwhile)

On a plane headed to the base a young black man was being debriefed by his Commanding officer. This wasn't the first time 21 year old Sergeant Shant Johnson had been deployed. Remembering back when he first joined the Marines. Three months after he was done with his training he was immediately sent out to was hard on his 17 year old younger sister Topez who had just started high school at the time(she was 15 when he deployed). She begged him not to go but he just hugged her tight and wiped away her tears.

He promised to come back safe and sound then he was off. Now she was a junior in high school . He hated missing out on important events in her life but it was the price he had to pay to service his country. He took out a locket that Topez gave him for his birthday when he came back from his first deployment. Opening it up it had the picture of the two of them and a picture of their deceased parents.

"Sergeant Johnson are you listening to me" the officer said snapping Shant out of his train of thought. "Yes sir" Shant said to which the Commander sighed knowing what his young Sergeant was thinking about. "I know you're worried about your sister, but you need to focus so you don't end coming back to her in a coffin" he said Shant nodded fully understanding. With that said Shant put up the locket and listened to the Commander's briefing.

(With Anila)  
The gunfire and bombs had mostly ceased for the moment. So Anila and the other nurses were resting at the time being. Some were napping and others were eating or just relaxing while talking to each other. Anila was reading a medical book to keep her mind fresh and alert. One of the nurses walked up to had long black hair and brown eyes. "Anila you can't seriously be reading at a time like this" she said sighing shaking her head. "I have to keep my mind sharp who knows when another attack could happen Sarah" Anila replied still engrossed in her book.

"You need to relax you have been working at top speed for the longest. You shouldn't overwork yourself Nila"Sarah said concerned sitting down next to Anila. " I'm fine Sarah don't worry"Anila said closing her book then looking at Sarah. "You saying that makes me worry more" Sarah said still looking concerned. Before Anila could say anything else another nurse with Brown hair and blue eyes butted in " you know what you need Anila, a Boyfriend, a hot one too".

"Kaya you know I'm not interested in that sort of thing" Anila said calmly. "Why not Anila, Men would love to have a woman like you" Kaya said pouting. "It's just not important to me and I can't find a man with my type of schedule I'm too busy" Anila said sighing. Kaya shrugged "Suit yourself" before walking away.

(Anila's POV)  
I opened my book again and started back from the page I stopped on. Sarah kept talking to me for a while before saying she had to go do something and left. I read the rest of the chapter before getting up and heading to the room I shared with Sarah and two other nurses. I laid on the bed and put on my headphones turning on my music before falling asleep.  
(Dream)  
In my dream I saw the orphanage I used to stay were running around playing. Then a car drove up in front of the building. Out came two soldiers and a mean looking man in a suit. They walked up to the owner of the orphanage. They talked to her in her office. "No" was heard yelled before a gunshot sound followed. When the man exited the office he had a evil smirk on his face as then ordered the two soldiers to grab all the children and kill the ones who resisted.

Children yelled and ran gunshots were heard. I was suddenly a child again. I ran through the building trying to get away. I tripped and a solider came to me and picked me up by my arm. I fought and broke free and started to run again. I kept running until I was far away from the building. I fell down in front of a door and started crying before passing out. I heard the voice of woman before fully passing out.

(Dream End)  
(Normal POV)  
Anila woke up shaking from the horrifying memory. The day everyone at her old orphanage was murdered by the government official Jihad Kazehaya and his two soldiers. After that she was adopted by a British nurse named Anna Williams. She was admitted to a school a year and went to school everyday since then.

'Let it go Anila it's over now you're safe'She thought getting up from the went in the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She fixed her appearance and went out to get something to eat. Then she headed to check on her patients

(Somewhere else) Sarah was called to the main office. They told her a new solider had arrived. Opening the door to the intimidating room. Inside the Commander sat at his desk talking to the new solider.

"Oh Ms. Sarah glad you're here" the Commander said smiling. Sarah walked up to the desk curious about the new solider who looked pretty intimidating. "Sarah this is Sergeant Shant Johnson one of my most trusted sergeants. I'd like for you to show him around the base" he continued. She nodded and smiled at Shant. "Nice to meet you Sergeant Johnson" she said extending her hand for him to shake. Shant shook her hand with a small smile.

"You are dismissed Sergeant Johnson I need you settled in and ready to brief your new unit in 4 hours " the Commander said. To which Shant saluted and said "Yes sir". He and Sarah then walked out the office. 'I wish you luck Shant ' the Commander thought before returning to his work.

(Shant's POV)  
Walking down the halls Sarah showed me the different unit walked in silence for a while until she said " So where do you come from". "Louisiana my Grandfather owns a ranch there." I replied calmly. She seemed to relax a little compared to how tense she was earlier. "Oh a good friend of mine lives there" she said smiling softly.

I nodded to her and she continued telling me where everything was. While walking We passed one of the rooms that held patients. Suddenly I froze as I saw a sight that left me speechless. I saw a girl with long dark reddish-Violet hair braided and sparking violet eyes. She was bending down tending to a patient. She had a small smile on her face. The scene was very heartwarming ,she looked like a mother caring for children. I wanted to talk to her but I couldn't find the words.

"Sergeant Johnson did you hear me" I heard Sarah say snapping me out of my daze. "Huh oh sorry I wasn't paying attention" I said turning to look at her. "I can see that" she said teasingly. She had noticed I was looking at the girl in the room. "That's Anila she's one of our best nurses here" She said smirking. 'So her name is Anila' I thought looking back to her. She grabbed my arm saying "Let's go say hi". " Wait no I -" I said nervously before she cut in saying "relax I got you" winking at me. "Hey Nila I got someone I want you to meet" she said and I gulped as we approached her. 'what's wrong with me normally I don't react so strongly to someone much less a girl I just met'I thought what I didn't know is that,that meeting would be the start of a new chapter of my life. "This is Sergeant Shant Johnson he's a new sergeant starting today" Sarah said. " Nice to meet you"Anila said in one of the most beautiful voices I've ever heard. "The pleasure is all mine Ms. Anila" I said feeling nervous inside. 'Come on you have better control on your emotions then this'I thought not understanding why I was having trouble staying composed.

Sarah laughed at my behavior. This was torture "If you excuse me Sergeant Johnson I have work to do" Anila said about to walk away. "Wait can I at least come see you again" I said. She smiled a little and just kept walking. "That was fun but let's continue the tour lover boy" Sarah said leading me out the door. Before leaving I looked over my shoulder at her one last time then was out the knowing she had glanced at me too.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anderson stop slacking off and get back to your post" Sergeant Shant commanded. The solider instantly ran to his post. It had been a half an year since Shant arrived at the base and things were running smoothly for the most part. His men were well trained and good listeners so he didn't have to strain his self yelling at them. He visited Anila on his free time much to her liking. She seemed be not very fond of his flirting. So he tried his best to just get her to like him more. He didn't know why but for some reason he was drawn to her.

It surprised him since he didn't normally care about girls and dating as much as his men but with Anila he wanted to get her attention no matter what. Over the months he learned that She had many admirers. Ranging from soldiers to sergeants she had quite the following. But she never accepted any of their confessions. Which was very strange considering all the confessions she received. He understood why she would brush him off , she had to deal with boys trying to flirt with her normally.

(Shant's POV)  
I walked out of the showers with a towel around my neck. I headed for the nurse's quarters to see if Anila was busy. Coming to the room I saw Anila sitting at her desk reading what I assumed was a medicine book. I came up behind her and whispered into her ear "Studying Queen". She groaned and rolled her eyes before turning around to face me. " What is it Sergeant Johnson I have work to do"She said sounding annoyed. "Nothing I was just in the area " I said teasingly. She just frowned at me saying " don't you have soldiers to get back to". " Ouch that hurt Nila"I said faking being hurt by her statement. 'Damn she's a real Ice Queen alright 'I thought. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her work. I decided to leave but not before saying "One of these days I'll get you to admit that you like my company". "Fat chance that will happen" she mumbled. I then took my leave.

(Anila's POV)  
After Sergeant Johnson left I breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't that he was a bad person or anything I just wasn't interested in dating. Well at least not right now anyway. As I continued to read Sarah came in with a little frown on her face. "What's wrong Sarah" I said turning to her. "Nothing really just feeling hopeless" she said laying down on one of the beds.

"Why?" I asked confused. "Don't worry about it Nila" she said. "Any way what's the deal with Sergeant Johnson" she said changing the subject. "What do you mean" I said rolling my eyes. She smirked and said "You and him seem to be getting closer". " Sarah, me and Sergeant Johnson are just normal co-workers" I said calmly. "That's not how I see it" she said giggling a little. I just rolled my eyes. "Come on Nila just give him a chance he's a good guy" she said standing up. "Who knows you might actually like him" she said before leaving the room. I sighed and decided to go back to reading my book. 'Maybe dating him wouldn't be that bad' I thought.

(Sarah's POV)  
As I walked in the hallway I thought back to what happened earlier that made me upset.  
(Flashback)  
I saw Shant sitting at a lunch table looking a little dejected. I walked up to him and asked him " Hey what's wrong Sergeant Johnson". "Nothing I'm just stumped on how to get Anila to relax around me" he said sighing. I showed concern but on the inside I was a little happy. "Maybe she's just not meant for you" I said hiding my smile. 'Yes maybe I got a shot with him now' I thought. " No I still believe I have a shot with her I just have to find out what I can do to get her to notice my interest in her"he said looking determined. "Oh that's great" I said feeling rejected. "Maybe you should try to learn more about her past" I said though I felt a little sick saying it."Hmm you may have a point Sarah, I got to go now thanks for being a good friend and listening to me" he said getting up then leaving. "Yeah what are friends for" I said but he was already gone.  
(Flashback End)  
I have grown to like Shant a lot but he didn't seem to notice how I felt for him. He was overly focused on Anila. Even though I wanted to be a good friend to her I still felt a little resentful of always had men falling at her feet but she always just rejected them. While no boy confessed to me ,I wished I could attract guys like she can. However I didn't really care about attracting guys. I feel that Anila doesn't know how lucky she is. I sighed and went to go check on patients.

(Normal POV)  
For the next couple of weeks it was very busy. Shant and his unit had been sent out to fight at nearby bases and they even did a couple of raids. They suffered a minimum amount of injuries and death. Shant had been more strict and talked to Anila seemed to not care but truthfully she missed his constant presence. Sarah could see it in the way she worked that Anila had become fond of the Sergeant( even if she didn't want to admit it).

(Anila's POV)  
I was busy treating a solider who had lost an arm. When the door busted out and another two soldiers were bought in. I was called over to them by the other nurses. Looking them over I saw they seemed to just have bullet wounds and normal minor cuts.I told the other nurses to get them to beds and the treat their wounds. I left them and kept working on other patients. Everything went on normally until I was called again. Arriving at the scene I already sensed something was array. Other nurses were running around panicked grabbing supplies. "What is happening" Anila asked one of the nurses. "One of the nurses were treating one of the soldiers that came in earlier. When she suddenly started to cough up a lot of blood" the nurse said panic clear in her voice. "She then started bleeding from her nose, and then she vomited before she passed out" the nurse finished shaking from fear.

I ran to the bed the nurse who passed out. I felt her forehead and it was burning hot. 'She has a fever' I thought. Inspecting her farther I saw she had really pale skin looking like a Cancer patient. 'It's like she has the flu,but that doesn't explain her coughing up blood' I thought. I then told all the other nurses to leave for now. I then grabbed a needle and took a blood sample. 'I'll send this to the lab I should have the results tomorrow morning' I thought then put the vital of blood in a medical book and marked it I left it inside the lab and left. I immediately went to my room and got my book on foreign diseases. Something just wasn't adding up. Although the disease seemed like the common flu on the outside it was having a different effect on the inside.

Sarah came in and looked over my shoulder. "What are you reading about" she asked curious. "Foreign diseases, one of the nurses has come down with a unknown disease I'm trying to figure out what it is" I replied. " Hmm What are the symptoms" she said concerned. "So far just extreme loss of blood and a high fever. I sent a blood sample to the lab so I have to wait to see if there are any other symptoms" I said in deep thought. "Then there's nothing you can do right now" she said and I sighed."Anyway I came in here to check on you the other nurses were worried about you" she said concerned. "I'm fine they don't have to worry about me" I said calmly. She sighed and shook her head. "I don't know why you always have that kind of attitude" she said before laying down. I went back to my book. After reading some more I figured out that it was a potential deadly disease

(A Couple hours later)  
In the dead of night I heard a noise. It sounded like footsteps I tried to ignore it but It got louder. I suddenly heard voices speaking in Arabic. I got up and creped through the halls toward the voices. I followed the sound to the solider rooms. I peeked around the corner and saw three guys dressed in black. They held guns and spoke in a whisper .they didn't look like any of soliders at the base. I knew they had to be from a enemy group. I went to go alert someone when I felt my arm grabbed. I turned to see one of the men in black holding my arm. I was about to yell when I suddenly felt a hand over my mouth and a knife held to my neck. "Scream and I end your life right here" the man said in a menacing voice.

I kept my silence and he pulled out some rope and tied me up,put tape on my mouth then dragged me to another room, He sat me on a chair. One of the other guys smirked at me after he looked me up and down. "Hey hurry up with this documents I'd like to take this girl back with us" he said winking at me,I wanted to throw up. I struggled to get out of the ropes but it was no use the ropes were tied tight. I stopped feeling helpless ,suddenly the man from earlier came back in. He still smirked at me and said "what's a sexy lady like you doing in a place like this",I glared at him angrily. He walked up to me and leaned down to my face and whispered " when you can be with me at my place serving me". Now I really wanted to throw up. He started to feel up my thighs I tried to turn away from him but the ropes kept me unable to move a lot. "You really are beautiful" he said leaning in to touch my chest. I closed my eyes as I felt him touch me it made me feel violated. Suddenly I didn't feel his hands on me anymore. I opened my eyes and saw Shant holding the guy in a chokehold. "Just cause she's beautiful doesn't give you permission to touch her you ugly motherfucker" Shant said in a menacing tone. "Who -the Fuck- are you" he said grasping for breath. "The Name is Sergeant Shant Johnson it's the last thing you're ever gonna hear" Shant said before snapping his neck effortlessly.

I was shocked how calmly and coldly he killed the man, Like he didn't care about killing people. He untied me and picked me up bridal style. He didn't say anything to me as he took me to my room and laid me on my bed. "Rest" He said calmly. "But what about you" I asked as I had seen the fresh bullet wound on his arm. "I'll be fine just rest" he said before turning to leave. "Wait what was that earlier you acted like a complete different person" I asked saying very desperate,I wanted to know why he acted so coldly. He simply stared at me and said calmly before leaving "because it's my job Anila". With that said he left the room before I could stop him. For the first time in a while I felt fear toward Shant. I didn't know he could kill so coldly and easily. Then I realized that I knew nothing of his past,or his life at home. I was curious to learn more about him. I laid in bed awake for a while staring at the ceiling before falling asleep.

(Shant's POV)  
As I laid in my bed I thought back to my first deployment. I had arrived a normal boy full of life and hope but returned a cold harden solider. During the tour I had to murder as many as 40 people a week(they were all rebels). Many of the soliders I became close with died brutally. I massacred so many people that killing had become an I finally came home I suffered from PTSD for the first year back. I was told by Topez that there were instances where I would wake up from nightmares yelling. I have also destroyed parts of my room. being in such a hostile state Topez feared for her life and was extremely worried about mine. She sent me to special therapy for my condition. Within a course of a year I had started acting less reflexive. I still had nightmares every once and a until. **But** **I** **knew** **I** **couldn't** **change** **and** **take** **back** **what** **I've** **done** **so** **I'll** **just** **face** **myself.** Even if it was hard I still lived on for my family and for my deceased friends and now I lived for Anila. I then fell asleep with a small smile on my face at the thought of Anila.

 **To** **be** **continued**...

Just to give some background on the characters and situation. Shant and Anila are at a base in Iraq. The fights they are having have to do with what is happening in Iraq right now. Also I got the disease I used in this chapter from a movie I I said in the description of the story all of these characters are my original characters . they are from another story that I'm working on with my best friend Chloe who now has a Wattpad account. Her account her if you want to read more stories on our characters. She wrote a another story about Shant and Anila entitled Lighting and Wind. It's a good story about the couple and will explain a lot of Shant and Anila's back I based the first two chapter titles off of two different songs by Linkin park. I did this not only cause I love their music. but also because some of the themes of their songs are perfect for How dramatic Shant and Anila's relationship is. That's all see ya?


End file.
